


Love Behind A Lens

by iamtheoneinthehole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: pornstar!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheoneinthehole/pseuds/iamtheoneinthehole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by darkly-stark; I wanted to prompt you because you seem amazing and i just - what about an AHOT6 where Achievement Hunters is actually a porn company?</p>
<p>Roosterteeth was a name that almost everyone knew, or had heard at least once in their lives…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Behind A Lens

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally went ahead and wrote a smut fic for ahot6... that's basically what most of this fic is by the way so if you wish to avoid bad attempts to write about the boys' boners then please turn back at this point, this fic is not for you. If however you wish to carry on, at least I can say in good conscience that I warned you it'd be bad... I just hope, darkly-stark, that you're able to enjoy it anyway!

Roosterteeth was a name that almost everyone knew, or had heard at least once in their lives… though ask them about it and they’d likely feign complete ignorance over the fact that they had. Because the company happened to cater in… a certain type of _entertainment_ that not many would openly admit they sought out.

Because Roosterteeth, first and foremost, was a porn site and a successful one at that. In fact, it could boast some of the best and biggest stars in the business. Names like Geoff Ramsey, Ryan Haywood or Michael Jones were internet sensations in the more adult segments the internet, in forums, on video streaming sites, in certain corners of tumblr. They were names known almost universally within the porn industry, all of them having picked up the ‘Male Performer of the Year’ award at the AVN’s in the past.

They also had Ray Narvaez Jr, the most recent winner of ‘Best Male Newcomer’ on their books and a couple of less universally known stars that had their own claim to a cult sort of fame due to their popularity on the Roosterteeth site itself. Jack Pattillo had starred in four of the company’s top five videos of all time and Gavin Free was rapidly making a name for himself as the British twink who’d gotten talent spotted after working on a few productions as the camera man.

Together the six were easily the company’s biggest assets. What made things even better was the natural chemistry they’d all seemed to share from the moment they’d first put a pair of them together and set the camera’s rolling. It’d been an instant spark that, when fanned by the fires of the frequent work they’d ended up doing together within the industry, as well as the more casual meetups they’d started having outside of ‘office hours’, had burned into a fully fledged flame of desire that seemed to simmer whenever two of them happened to be in the room together.

So honestly, it’d surprised absolutely no one in the company when they’d wound up taking each other to bed outside of the videos they filmed for them and since it made their chemistry burn that much brighter in the videos? Burnie, Matt and the other directors that worked there couldn’t say that they’d minded all that much. The fans were still happy, the money was still rolling in and their boys were happy and, at the end of the day, that was what really mattered here.

Because Roosterteeth genuinely cared about their workers, and that was what made them produce some of the best videos in the whole damn industry.

\----

With Ray and Ryan, or the R and R connection as their fans had come to know them, it’d always start out with a kiss. Soft at first, the lightest brush of lips as Ryan would tease the younger man, making him chase after him before he allowed him to close the distance between them. The second kiss would be a little deeper, longer, though still essentially playful in nature, the older man’s tongue lazily tracing across Ray’s, coaxing a gasp or two from the younger man whenever they’d separate for air...

It was only when Ray would begin to challenge Ryan’s pace, teeth dragging along the man’s lower lip or tongue meeting his in a battle for dominance, that the man would finally stop his teasing, After that, the kiss would quickly deepen as the ‘Mad King’ asserted his dominance over Ray with hot firm hands at his back and harsh biting kisses that he’d trail from the man’s lips along his jaw and throat, leaving marks that company policy technically forbade but that Ray had certainly never seemed to mind and no one _dared_ approach Ryan on the matter, knowing to leave well enough alone after they’d catch the possessive glint that’d spark in the man’s gaze as he admired his handiwork.

And after he’d sucked a sufficiently dark mark into the man’s throat, he’d give a light shove and Ray would be on his knees, putting on a doe-eyed look for the cameras as Ryan pulled his cock out of his jeans and ordered Ray to suck. And the puerto rican was always quick to obey, teasingly as Ryan had been with the kissing at first until the man would lose his patience, hands fisting tightly in Ray’s hair to hold him in place as he fucked his mouth, the younger man moaning like a whore the whole damn time, like the good little cockslut he was, according to the filth Ryan would practically purr as he drove his cock deeper into the man’s ready mouth, about how Ray’s lips had been fucking _made_ for this.

Eventually he’d pull the man away, tugging him over to the nearby bed, or surface or often some detailed metal contraption of some kind, locking him in place with cuffs or sometimes just his hands as he’d pin the younger man to the bed, his eyes dark and his tone a soft but firm command to stay where he was or there’d be serious consequences.

Of course Ray _loved_ to challenge him, because challenging Ryan always meant he’d be punished somehow in rough, harsh and arguably sadistic ways sometimes as he’d fall ‘victim’ to the Mad King as his seemingly endless box of toys…

Sometimes it’d be whips that would leave him with angry red lines littered across his ass even as he’d beg Ryan for more, sometimes nipple clamps that the man would then tweak upon whim, just to draw more of those desperate little pained-pleasure noises from Ray’s lips, sometimes it’d be a little too tight cock ring and the orders not to come as Ryan licked and nipped and sucked until Ray had, essentially, become an incoherent mess of _yes_ and _please_ and _fuck_ and _sir_ … because using Ryan’s real name in these videos was a guarantee of blue balls. The man would, and had, left him without release in those leaving Ray to resort to desperately rubbing one out in the company’s showers afterwards. And while Ray knew more than a little about pleasing himself, it still had nothing on the way the Mad King knew how to work his body.

After Ray had been sufficiently ‘punished’, Ryan’s hands would trail to his entrance, teasing fingers tracing over the younger man’s entrance as he’d make him beg, desperately, for anything Ryan was willing to give him. And Ray never cared just how desperate he sounded, how much he seemed the cockslut, the whore that Ryan and the videos would paint him as because in those moments he was those things for the Mad King as he’d squirm and writhe and desperately, _desperately_ try to get Ryan to do _something_.

And once he’d begged enough to satisfy the man, he’d oblige with fingers, smooth and skilled as they played that little bundle of nerves that would make him see stars like a violin, usually followed by a dildo of some kind that Ryan would often order Ray to fuck himself on, to show the cameras and him just how much of a desperate fucking slut he really was… And after that he’d finally, _finally_ pull Ray’s legs up over his shoulders and push inside in one hard, unrelenting thrust.

After that it’d be a mess of broken wordless pleas from Ray and loud, low gratified moans from Ryan as he’d clutch at the younger man’s hips hard enough to bruise, driving himself deeper with every thrust until they were both dangerously close to slipping over the edge into hazy white bliss.

Ryan usually would quickly pull out at that point, moving his cock back to Ray’s ready and waiting lips as the younger man licked and sucked until the older man finally came with a long drawn out moan, Ray swallowing down all he had to offer as the camera would zoom in on his face for the finishing shot. Sometimes, he wouldn’t, too caught up in the moment and Ray to even thinking up pulling out as he’d grip Ray’s hips impossibly tighter, his thrusts becoming quicker and more erratic as he’d pound into the younger man. And Ray would arch and moan and desperately push back to meet the man’s thrusts until the hazy white bliss shot through them and they both collapsed in a spent heap over whatever happened to be the nearest surface.

Ray always liked those videos best. Had liked to see the Mad King, who always had control over every video he’d ever filmed with him, lose it to Ray in the intensity of the moments they filmed together.

\----

Michael Jones was pretty much a superstar in the industry by this point. Originally known within the company simply as ‘ragequit’, due his fiery personality that only seemed to amplify when there was a bed in the room and someone set the cameras rolling, he’d quickly rose to fame as one of the best power bottoms out there, and certainly the best that Roosterteeth had ever employed. No one could take both cock and control of the situation quite like he could. And when he was paired with Jack for videos? Well that was when the sparks of dominance really shone through.

The redhead would always initiate it, making it clear from the outset who it was that was calling the shots as he’d tug Jack in by his shirt, closing the distance between them with a harsh, biting kiss, his teeth dragging over the older man’s lower lip as he’d pull back. He’d then order Jack to strip for him and lay back on the bed, hands at his sides and _no fucking touching anything or Michael would fucking leave him there to finish himself off, don’t you fucking think he wouldn’t._

And the man would obey without hesitation, deftly unbuttoning shirts and sliding off his boxers, before moving to lay down on the bed, hands positioned firmly at his sides as he’d wait for the redhead to make his first move. To make any move. But it was Michael’s to make, the redhead always made that _very_ clear. All the moves in this game were his and if Jack tried to counter that, he’d find himself playing alone…

After a few moments of assessing Jack, a slight smirk curling the redhead’s lips as he took in the sight before him, he’d move to slide of his own shirt, the material gliding slow and smooth across his shoulders before he’d toss it aside, his own jeans quickly following suit before he’d saunter over to Jack, expertly straddling the man’s thighs and grinding their hips together, gently at first, barely there, and then harder, faster until Jack was panting and moaning underneath him.

Sometimes the man would slip up, his hands moving to land on Michael’s waist, only for the redhead to immediately pin them back to the bed, the subtle muscle tone in his arms rippling a little as he’d tell Jack, in no uncertain terms, to _stay fucking put_. Sometimes Jack wouldn’t but the redhead would pin his wrists anyway, honestly loving the feeling of power if allowed him to assert over the other man when he did. And Jack loved it too, loved that feeling of being completely at the mercy of the redhead as he continued to roll their hips together mercilessly as he half _fucking growled_ at him that _he’d better not fucking come from just this because he had other fucking plans for that huge fucking cock of his_.

And after a few minutes of frenzied rutting, Michael would pull back, sliding from Jack’s thighs as he finally slipped out of his own boxers, tossing them out of shot before he’d move to start trailing kisses along the older man’s chest, hands moving to grip Jack’s hips in a way that was almost possessive. He’d then, nearly always, suck a dark bruise into the tender skin of the man’s inner thigh (something that, again, no one dared to call the redhead out on it since his particular brand of possessiveness happened to be just as fierce as Ryan’s) as he’d move a hand to pump the man’s cock in quick, harsh, strokes murmuring things about Jack being his living breathing little fuck toy into the man’s thigh as he’d begin to stretch himself open, moaning into Jack’s skin whenever he managed to hit his prostate, before he’d finally move back to re-straddle the man and push down until he was fully seated and Jack was letting off small, slightly incoherent, whimpers in the attempts not to come right then and there and the tight, hot, heat his cock was suddenly enveloped in.

It usually wasn’t long after that when the redhead began to move, riding Jack’s cock expertly as he drove the man deeper with every thrust, his hands moving once more to pin Jack’s against the mattress since this new angle nearly always helped him to nail his prostate more accurately as he thrust down against the older man’s cock.

Sometimes he’d drag it out, hand moving to grip the base of Jack’s cock as he rode it to make damn sure the man didn’t come until he was fucking done with him. Sometimes he’d make it hard and fast as he rolled his hips and clenched and groaned, sometimes even ordering Jack to meet his thrusts, to make him fuck himself on the man’s cock that much harder, that much deeper… It always ended the same way though with Jack’s cock in the redhead’s ass, warm and pulsing before Michael finally gave him permission to let go, slipping over the edge himself moments later.

They’d usually cut off those videos there, just before Michael would lean down to give Jack a soft, sweet kiss.

\----

Whenever you put Gavin and Geoff, or ‘Plan G’, in front of a camera, chances are it was going to be loud, messy and a little desperate.

It’d start out with a flirty smile from the Brit, often accompanied by an innuendo of some kind that’d have both of them rolling their eyes when they’d watch the footage back later, Geoff’s lips curling into a smirk in response… and then they’d be kissing, hard, fast, the older man’s hands fisting in the younger’s hair as Gavin pressed himself closer to the man, rutting against him shamelessly and letting out a series of small mewls and desperate whimpers as the man’s hand would move down to rub him through his jeans.

Clothes would disappear pretty quickly, flung haphazardly in all directions as they stumbled back towards the nearest wall. And Gavin would end up pressing the older man into it as he began to trail his lips along Geoff’s skin, leaving a path of feather light kisses in his wake, before finally reaching the man’s cock and pressing a light kiss to the tip that’d have Geoff practically growling as he told Gavin to ‘stop being a fucking cocktease’.

 And Gavin would smirk a little, running his tongue along his lips as he eyed Geoff’s cock almost hungrily, not actually making any moves to suck it though until the older man would tangle his fingers in the Brit’s hair, pressing the man’s face to his crotch and rubbing himself against it until Gavin would give in, parting his lips a little to take in the head of the man’s cock.

He’d usually start slow, running his tongue along the slit of Geoff’s cock before pulling back to run his tongue along the underside of his shaft as his hands moved to toy with the man’s balls. He’d take his time, teasing the man’s cock until suddenly Geoff’s resolve would break, his hips snapping forward into the Brit’s waiting mouth as he’d fuck it _hard_ , only pulling away when he could feel himself  dangerously close to coming then and there.

Their lips would then meet in a messy kiss, Geoff’s hands tangling in the Brit’s hair as he’d nudge them away from the wall and towards the nearest available surface, usually a table or desk of some kind, promptly bending the Brit over it, his hand coming down moments later to smack his ass (for the sake of the camera) before his lips would follow, tracing their way along the curve of the man’s ass until they reached his entrance and then… _Fuck Geoff._

It was a little known fact to the fans, but getting Gavin Free to swear in any situation, especially the videos they filmed, wasn’t an easy feat but Geoff had quickly discovered that whatever filter the Brit professed to have quickly vanished the moment he had a pair of lips to his entrance and a tongue inside him, fucking him in sharp fluid motions as Gavin would writhe and moan and try to thrust back against it from where he was pinned down. And the Brit’s moans would only grow in intensity as Geoff added his fingers to the mix, writhing back against the well aimed digits as he begged, loud and shamelessly, for Geoff to fuck him.

And it was never long after that when the older man obliged, thrusting into Gavin in one hard thrust as the Brit keened, already pushing back in the attempts to chase the pleasure pain that shot through his nerve endings like some sort of adrenaline high when Geoff fucked him like this.

The older man would set a harsh, relentless pace, fucking the Brit into the table hard enough that afterwards its legs would usually be a little wobbly. Plus there’d been that one memorable time where they’d actually managed to break the desk they were fucking on only for Geoff to slip his arms under the Brit’s thighs, hiking them up around his waist as he’d pinned him to the nearest wall and continued to fuck him.

Eventually a hand would find its way around Gavin’s cock as Geoff teetered close to the edge, both of their moans reaching a crescendo as the Brit found his release against whatever surface they’d been fucking on, the feeling of him clenching around Geoff dragging the older man over the edge too moments later.

\----

The most popular video on the Roosterteeth site was a threeway they’d filmed about a year back now when Ryan had first started making a real name for himself within the company between him, Geoff and Michael.

They’d marketed it as Ryan aiding Geoff with ‘training’ the redhead to be a good little submissive for him, since everyone who was a fan of the site at that point was well versed with the way Michael constantly talked back and took control, especially in those videos with Jack. For a while now they’d been getting requests for Geoff to teach the redhead a lesson in how to really take cock which had only doubled once Ryan had embraced his porn niche as ‘The Mad King’. And, eventually, so the company had obliged.

It’d started out with Ryan tightly gripping Michael’s chin as he pulled him into a kiss, the redhead’s tongue immediately clashing with his own in a fight for dominance that the older man had quickly put an end to by pulling the redhead back from the kiss, calling him a ‘feisty little bitch’ and saying something about breaking him in for Geoff, casting a glance over to the man perched on the end of the bed set up there, his hand already lightly palming his cock through his jeans. The camera’s focus had then been turned to redhead who’d levelled the ‘Mad King’ with a defiant glare that practically _dared_ him to try…

Moments later and Ryan had Michael on his knees, rubbing his cock against the man’s lips as he told the man to take it in like the horny little fucking slut he was, only to push it past them a moment later as the redhead opened his mouth to make some sort of witty retort.

Ryan had taken his time fucking the redhead’s mouth, eyes never leaving Geoff’s as he’d moaned out filth about how this was what a good little bitch Michael was being for him, about how fucking great his mouth felt around Ryan’s cock, about how this was what it was good for, for sucking people off like the desperate little slut he was. And Michael had moaned at that and sucked _harder_ and Ryan’s resulting purr of the redhead’s name had been enough to coax Geoff into actually unzipping his jeans, taking his cock in hand as he’d begun to stroke along the length in long, firm strokes.

And it’d continued like that for a while until Michael had fucking _swallowed_ around Ryan’s cock and suddenly the man had been dangerously close to coming too soon. And so he’d forcibly pulled the redhead off his cock, stroking it along the man’s cheeks for a moment and smearing a little precum there, before he’d pulled the man to his feet and into a harsh kiss that, this time, the redhead made no move to dominate.

It was then that Ryan’s skilled fingers began to circle Michael’s hole, the redhead letting out a desperate moan against the man’s lips as he’d rocked back against them, taking them in without missing a beat as he’d ground down against them, Ryan’s lips curling into a wicked grin as he’d pulled back to see the hints of desperation in the redhead’s gaze.

He’d then insisted that Michael beg if he wanted more, something that the redhead then adamantly refused to do, even as he continued to rock back against Ryan’s fingers… and the older man had chuckled a little at the half whine that’d escaped the redhead’s lips when he’d withdrawn them, leaving Michael bucking and whining and trying to grab hold of Ryan’s fingers or his cock just to fill his hole and Geoff hadn’t been able to help himself from openly moaning at how hot that was.

And Ryan had quickly put an end to those attempts when he’d moved to pin the redhead face down over the bed, his lips just inches away from Geoff’s leaking cock. And as Ryan had begun to rut against the redhead’s entrance, Michael had finally snapped, letting out a soft please that the camera’s had barely managed to pick up but that both Ryan and Geoff had definitely had no trouble hearing given the way their eyes had visibly darkened as Geoff lined up his cock with the redhead’s lips and Ryan _finally_ gave Michael what he wanted as he pushed inside.

After that, they’d set a pretty merciless pace, Michael’s moans getting muffled around Geoff’s cock as the two men had fucked into the redhead, Ryan constantly murmuring praise about how fucking good he felt, how well he was taking them meanwhile the older man had descended into a mess of incoherent moans as he fucked the redhead’s mouth.

It’d been Ryan’s that’d come first, hands gripping onto the redhead’s hips tight enough to leave bruises as his eyes had briefly flickered over to the people filming them, daring them to comment on that, before he’d turned his attention back to the redhead, fingers replacing his cock as he began to pump them expertly into the man’s hole, making Michael writhe and rock back against them, his hips beginning to stutter forward a little in small abortive motions as he was pushed so fucking close to the edge that all it’d taken was one low growl of his name from Geoff’s lips to finally push him over into hazy whiteness…

Then Ryan had been at Geoff’s back, hands wrapping firmly around the base of the man’s cock as he murmured absolute filth into the man’s ears, Michael’s lips still suckling lightly on the head… and with the build up of tension throughout the video, it hadn’t taken more than a couple of strokes before Geoff had been bucking desperately into Ryan’s hand, his come landing across Michael’s cheeks, marking him in a primal, visceral sort of way that’d almost made his cock twitch a little, despite the fact that he’d just come.

The video had ended with Geoff kissing Michael and calling him a ‘good boy’ before the screen had cut to black and then the Roosterteeth logo. The video had been a hit almost overnight.

\----

The first video Ray and Gavin had ever done together had been for some cheesy superhero themed porno where they’d gone by the names ‘X-Ray’ and ‘Vav’. There’d been terrible innuendos, tacky costumes and even a theme tune which meant that neither of them could actually look back on that video and take it seriously… All the same though, it’d amassed the pair quite a following on the Roosterteeth site and while the tacky costumes and the tackier theme hadn’t managed to stick (thankfully), the nicknames had.

As had the intense sort of burning chemistry that seemed to spark whenever the pair were in the room together.

It’d usually start with a series of quick, playful kisses as they’d quickly strip each other. Ray had tried to do a strip tease for Gavin in one of their videos but, in the end, the sight of the man slowly sliding down the edges of his boxers as teeth dragged over his lower lip had been too much for the Brit and he’d ended up jumping his boyfriend. And while the footage they’d recorded after that was pretty damn hot, it hadn’t been useable for the video they’d needed to film and so the directors had quickly learned not to play around too much with the anticipation element of the videos where these two were concerned.

And after Ray’s boxers had been tossed into some far off corner of the room, Gavin would back Ray towards the bed, still stealing quick playful kisses which gradually got deeper until Ray was moaning into the Brit’s mouth as Gavin pressed him into the mattress.

They’d continue like that for a while, wandering hands and rolling hips and hot, wet, heady kisses until they were both flushed and in desperate need of _more._ It’d be then that Gavin pulled away with one last kiss to Ray’s lips, flipping his position so that he straddled the other man’s face before bending over to take the man’s cock in his mouth, his hand guiding his own length into Ray’s.

After that the room would descend into a series of moans and gasps and almost obscene sucking noises as they’d lavish attention on each other’s cocks, Gavin approaching things more teasingly while Ray took things a little faster, deeper, swallowing around the Brit’s cock to the point where he’d end up involuntarily bucking a little into the younger man’s mouth and humming a little around Ray’s length in response in the hopes of drawing a similar reaction from the man.

Eventually it’d reach the point where both of them needed to pull back a little or they’d end up finding their release then and there and far too soon, though they’d both hold out as long as possible since the one who held out longest usually got to top the other. And, most of the time, it’d be Gavin that ended up pulling back, the hot wet warm cavern of his boyfriend’s mouth driving him to the brink of release, and a few time actually pushing him over the edge then and there.

They’d had to scrap those takes, leaving the camera crew frustrated and Ray even more so until Gavin took care of him (and he _always_ took care of him when that did happen, directors and camera crew be damned). Most of the time though, the Brit managed to reign himself in and then Ray would be pushing him down against the mattress and pressing two fingers to the Brit’s lips, moaning a little at the almost lewd way he’d run his tongue along the digits, tracing patterns along the skin before taking them further into his mouth as he lathed them up for Ray.

And then their lips would meet in another deep, though still fairly playful, kiss as the younger man began to press those digits into Gavin’s entrance, the Brit loudly moaning and pushing back against them, driving them deeper until Ray finally pulled them out only to replace them moments later with his cock.

After that, it was usually over pretty quickly as Ray would fuck into Gavin, hard and fast as the Brit’s nails dragged across his back, leaving possessive angry red lines in his wake, marring the skin, marking Ray was his, as he clung onto the man, pushing back to meet his every thrust until the younger man’s hips would stutter a little, pace picking up as their moans got louder and their breathing got heavier and both of them gradually slipped over the edge into a blissful haze.

\----

And if a fan of the site wanted something ‘sweet’? They’d usually find that sweetness in the videos by ‘Team OG’.

Because as rough as Geoff usually was when he topped, he was more than willing to relent that control to Jack, and some of the rough intensity with it, as the other man would soothe it away with soft, sweet kisses that slowly built up into longer more passionate ones, Jack’s hands sliding underneath Geoff’s shirt, teasing it out of his waistband as Geoff’s hands tangled themselves in the man’s hair.

And as Jack’s lips would move to trace their way along the older man’s neck, he’d end up giving himself over to the man’s touch, whining a little at the pace the man would set as he’d palm the man through his jeans, try to entice him into speeding things up a little as he’d half rut against the man’s thigh.

But Jack was in control in these videos and they both knew it. It was a soft spoken sort of control, never overtly stated but clearly there in the firmness of the man’s hands as they trailed along Geoff’s sides, the quiet sort of dominance in his kiss, the looks he’d shoot Geoff whenever he’d push things a little too far, push Jack a little too close to breaking his resolve and giving the older man what he wanted. And Geoff would always be far too turned on by that sense of the other man taking control to put up any real sort of resistance.

And so Jack’s hands would continue to map out the man’s skin, his tattoos, lips following the trails his fingers left until Geoff was twisting and writhing and begging and Jack hadn’t even really touched him yet.

Eventually Jack would relent a little, offering Geoff’s neglected cock a few soft, teasing strokes as his other hand trailed to brush lightly over the man’s entrance, not quite able to resist teasing the man a little more before he’d finally breach the tight ring of muscle, gently crooking his finger in search of that spot that never failed to make Geoff keen in response as he pushed back against the digit, letting out a long drawn out moan as Jack would add a second finger into the mix, scissoring them slowly, making sure the man was well stretched before he’d add a third.

And usually at this point he’d moved back up to meet Geoff’s lips in a soft, gentle kiss, so gentle it would almost convince those watching it that they were intruding on some private moment between the men… and then Jack would sharply jab his fingers against Geoff’s prostate and the moment would be broken as the man would suddenly be once again begging for it as he murmured soft pleas against Jack’s lips until the man flipped them over, his fingers slipping out of the man as he allowed him to position himself over Jack’s cock.

There’d be a long moment where Geoff would tease both of them as he took Jack’s cock in hand, rubbing it across his entrance a few times before finally _finally_ allowing it to breach him as he seated himself on the man’s cock in one smooth downward thrust, his legs settling on either side of Jack’s hips as he began to roll his, lightly at first as he gave himself the chance to adjust and then harder as he put the muscles in thighs to good use, lifting himself up off the other man’s length before slamming down as he essentially fucked himself on the man’s cock.

He never went faster though because the moment he did Jack’s hands would be on his hips, firm enough to hold him in place as he’d shoot Geoff another one of _those_ looks that reminded him exactly who it was who was in charge of those moments… and so they’d fuck slow and deep, moans growing louder and louder to the point that they could probably have the sound boom set up at the other end of the room and still hear them.

And it wouldn’t be until Geoff’s faced was heavily flushed and his pupils were almost completely blown and he’d begged Jack at least five or six times to fuck him faster that the man would finally relent, hips suddenly snapping up into Geoff in harsh, rapid motions as the older man would cling to him as he rode it out, moaning Jack’s name into his shoulder as the familiar coil of built up tension began to unravel in his gut, the other man following him over the edge moments later.

Afterwards they’d share a long, languid and gentle kiss and they’d be lazily smiling at each other by the time the footage faded to black.

\----

The best times though were when they all came together, whenever the cameras weren’t rolling.

Because here there were no expectations, no audience to please other than each other, no worries about remembering to flash a sultry look at the camera, or moan loud enough for the sound boom to pick it up. No pretence, no exaggeration, just them and when you spent most of your intimate moments in front of a camera… well it was a kind of novelty that never really wore off when you got to keep those particular moments to yourselves.

They didn’t have a set formula with this, just let it play out as it felt natural. Sometimes it would start with a couple of languid kisses on the couch that Jack or Ray would usually initiate after the dinner, hands beginning to wander as kisses grew deeper… Sometimes one of them, usually Michael or Geoff, would be impatient about things and would pin one of their other boyfriends up against the door the moment they got in, lips meeting in harsh, possessive kisses that quickly transcended to frenzied, desperate sex against the nearest available surface. Sometimes Ryan or Gavin would tease the others, sometimes both of them if the mood struck. They liked to drag out the tension as long as possible those nights, evocative comments and teeth dragging across lower lips in ‘concentration’ and bedroom eyes and flirty smiles until one of their boys would finally snap from all of the teasing and drag them to the bedroom to make them fucking _do_ something about it.

What always remained though was hot, firm hands dragging across skin and heated kisses as clothes were tossed aside in all directions, for once not having to worry about the way they were discarded looking ‘artful’ in the eyes of the future viewers, because the only ones who’d ever get to see them in these moments was them.

What remained were praises Ryan would murmur into his boyfriends’ skin, obvious adoration hanging off his every word, the words he could never use in front of the cameras if he wanted to maintain his persona.

What remained was the soft, fond look Michael would get in his eyes as one of his boyfriends pushed inside him, sharing a short, sweet kiss with whoever it was as he allowed himself to bask in the sensation of being full, strangely complete, the way he never could on set.

What remained was the way Jack would beg for his boys when they teased him, begged in the way he could never quite feel comfortable about doing in front of cameras, their friends and the general public but would readily do for his boys in a heartbeat… especially when Ray did _that thing_ with his tongue that drove all of them, but especially Jack, half insane when he used it on them.

What remained were the voiceless gasps Ray’s lips would form when he was close, a state the man only ever reached when he was practically overloaded with sensation and overstimulation as his five boyfriends worked to take him apart, the way they never all got to do together when the cameras were rolling.

What remained was the way Gavin would sigh each of their names like some sort of prayer as he came, the words coming in at barely more than a whisper though his boyfriends always heard them, the words he couldn’t let escape his lips all at once when they were filming and sometimes not at all, depending on the ‘scenario’ they were in.

What remained was the way Geoff would crash over the edge moments later with three little words falling from his lips that were only ever meant for his boys and them alone.

What remained was the way they’d curl up together afterwards in the afterglow, they way they never could at work, safe and happy and in love and together and never did they know that more than in those moments as they quietly basked in each other’s warmth and the warmer glow of an adoration so strong, it was a small miracle that the footage didn’t quite capture it in full whenever the cameras started rolling.


End file.
